L's New Friend and Enemy
by VanHelsinggirl
Summary: L has a new enemy, this enemy turns out to be a wolf that is being controlled by a new evil. Even though Ronca, the wolf, doesn't know it, L will be the best friend that she never had. Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

"Thump, thump, thump," the small droplets of rain fell onto my thick coat as I padded towards the huge building with the sharp tipped fencing circling the building as if it were a snake protecting its eggs. I trotted up the steps and passed a sign that said, The Wammy's House. Slowly I pushed my snout through the front door and nudged it open, revealing a great hallway. After observing my surroundings, I walked through the door and closed it with great gentleness, by putting my paw in between the door and its frame and pushing the door with my front left paw until it touched my front right paw, after that I removed my right paw and the door closed with out a sound. I sighed, happy that my mission was going smoothly. Now all I had to do was find that stupid folder so I could finally hunt down L and observe him for The Master. I shuddered at the thought of The Master, and small droplets of rain flew from my fur and splattered onto the ground. I instantly froze, all negative thoughts racing through my mind as though it were a racing track and the first thought to get to the finish line won the race. After several long agonizingly painful minutes, I unfroze and countinued to the door at the end of the hall. For a few moments, I thought about L, and what would he do if he caught me. Would he punish me by sending me to a zoo or something worse? Would he kill me and send my body back to The Master? I shook my head free of these thoughts and instead tried to think of something better. Of Course, I couldn't because basically I've had a real crappy life, for a wolf. I was trained to dog fight, I lost a lot, I was thrown out of a moving car on a highway, and I was taken to become The Masters new play thing. Lucky Me, I thought sourly as I paused at the wooden door that would lead to L's death.

I slammed open the door, not caring whether I was caught or not, swearing The Master's name in my head. Go get me this or I kill you, he tells me, Go kill these people for me, he demands, Go get me L's folder and track him down and give me his true name or you die, he shouts. "Well," I paused, "Let's see how you like this," I whispered to myself as I placed my paws on a filing cabinet and tipped it over. The filing cabinet landed with a heavy crash and I kicked open one of the drawers. The drawer slid open and I ripped through the folders, getting closer and closer to the Ls. Finally I tore the folder labeled L Lawliet free from the drawer and raced to the door. I slammed into the door and it burst open, I galloped through the hall as quick as I could and leapt into the air as hundreds of children ran into the hall. It was as though I was jumping in slow motion, with all the children's eyes watching me, some filled with awe, others filled with joy, most filled with shock. I hit the door head on and it thudded open. As I raced away I could see a small white haired boy and I bigger orange haired boy trying to run after me as I cleared the gates and vanished into the raining night.

I awoke on a roughly made bed of moss and stood up. After stretching a bit, I shook the morning dew out of my now muddy grey coat. I trotted over to a small oak tree and pulled L's folder out of the hole in its trunk. Now, I thought, time to get to Japan. I galloped away along a simple dirt path and thought, where is the nearest ocean?

The waves crashed against the sides of the boat as I sat on a few sacks of grain. Do I hate boats and the ocean and traveling and trying to sleep when a boat is in the middle of a storm? Yes. I growled and that growl turned into a gurgle when the boat started to rock up and down and up and down and up. I buried my head beneath my paws and waited for this ride to come to a stop.

My paw stepped on the dry, beautiful ground for the first time in two weeks and I literally almost fell over. I hadn't had fresh kill for the past two weeks? Or was it one month? I was so messed up. I stumbled forward and placed the folder on the ground in front of me. This was all The Master's fault, that I was starving, that I was a messed up wolf that was half dead with my ribs showing. I sighed and picked up the so precious folder and continued on with my journey.

Wind buffeted my fur as I walked on the side of a dangerous highway, clutching the folder in my teeth. I had made it to Japan, even though I had not eaten anything but garbage for a month, I had made it, and I was not going to fail at all. "L, I barked, "You better watch out."


	2. Chapter 2

The great shinigami raised its head from the ash covered ground that was its bed. Looking up, it realized that the small red dot on the TV screen was moving in Japan. "Very good Ronca, I never expected you to find where L was so quickly," it chuckled as it pressed a button on a small remote with its claw. The TV screen instantly changed to reveal a highway with car racing by and you could see a folder dangling in front of the camera. "Unknown to Ronca, she has a hidden camera attached onto her leg so we can monitor her actions," the shinigami chuckled again for he had also put the camera on Ronca for another reason. "Master, what if the wolf warns L?" asked a small servant of the shinigami. The shinigami laughed loudly and said," I have also implanted an electric shocking device that when I press this white button," the shinigami pointed to a pure white button on his remote. "Ronca would have electric shocks race from her leg to the rest of her body," the shinigami smiled and added," If I were to press this red button, she would have poison implanted into her body and it would a kill her slowly and painfully."

I leapt behind a garbage can and crouched low onto the dirt covered ground, panting heavily. Man, those police can run really fast, almost as fast as me! I instantly felt for the folder and found it sitting a few feet to the right of the garbage can. I sighed then got up again. After picking up the folder again, I raced out from behind the garbage can and galloped towards a huge building that I knew the police were at.

I trotted towards the police station and slipped through the revolving door and trotted past the secretary desk and towards a door near the stairs. I nudged open the door and bounded into an auditorium where about one hundred people were seated around a huge screen with the signature L on it. I dove to the ground and luckily no one noticed me, all the people were listening to what the screen's speaker had to say. "Greetings to all of you at the ICPL, I am L," the screen addressed the audience. I smiled and realized that if I could get close enough to the man who had brought the laptop, the only man who knew L, I could track him back to L.

I slipped under an empty seat and slowly progressed forward, making sure to not make any sound at all, even when a woman wearing high heeled shoes stepped on my delicate tail, did I only mutter a small whimper. Soon I was in the front row, and I could see the man a little clearer, for he was wearing a coat and a hat that covered his face. I breathed in all the scents around me and saw that the man's scent was very hard to remember, it was a mixture of many smells. The only thing that I could translate from these smells was the smell of sweets, as in candy and ice cream. After about twenty minutes of lying on the soft carpet that was the ground, the man who was sitting in the chair above me rose and, after collecting his items which he had brought to the meeting, he left. "Now, I whispered to myself, is the time to act."


	3. Chapter 3

I crawled out from under the seat and rose to my feet slowly, making sure no one saw me. I walked forward, closer and closer to the man as he lifted up the laptop, whispered something into the speaker, and then walked out of the back door. After waiting three minutes, I raced forward and propelled myself into the door, knocking it open. I galloped forward, making sure that the man's black car was in my sight at all times. Soon I slowed to a trot and then to a walk, then I stopped completely. Panting heavily I sat on my haunches and watched the black car disappear. Shoot, I thought to myself as I tried to stand but collapsed in exhaustion. My eyesight began to get fuzzy, then I passed out completely, but before I lost consciousness I remembered the flashing lights of the police and the man from the auditorium bending down and smiling saying, "I saw you following me."

I awoke in the worst thing possible for an animal, did you guess it yet? That's right, a cage. I rose to my feet and groaned at the great pain in my stomach, I needed something to eat and fast. I looked around and yelped in surprise at what was staring at me. The person looking at me looked about maybe twenty or less. He had messed up black hair, pure black eyes, and black shadows under his eyes. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a simple white T Shirt. When I looked closer I could see that he was holding a plate with a piece of half eaten cake on it. My stomach growled in hunger and I snarled at the person, half because he looked really creepy staring at me like that and half because his cake was making me drool. He simply took a bite of his cake. I was kind of angry at his reaction; it was as though he were mocking me by eating that delicious looking cake and not being afraid of me. I snapped at him and growled a warning, showing him my deadly fangs. Again he reacted by eating his cake. I barked and leapt at the bars of my cage, which made me even hungrier, for the cake was only an inch away from me. I bared my teeth and circled my cage anxiously, formulating a plan in my head. Finally I came up with a great plan. I slammed onto the floor of my cage and stopped breathing for about a minute. I heard the cage door unlock and I mentally smiled. This is going perfectly. I heard the cage door open, for it creaked, and I heard the person trying to somehow make sure that I was not dead. Three, the person put down his cake. Two, the person reached out to shake me. Two and a half, his hand connected with my fur. "One," I barked then leapt up and bit his hand really hard. The person yelled something then tugged on his hand, as blood dripped out of my mouth. I let go and he fell backwards and hit his head on a couch that was in front of a small TV. I raced out of my cage and galloped towards the door in my highest speed. Suddenly, a foot connected with my rib cage and I was thrown into a wall. After struggling to my feet, I saw the black haired person smiling at me and saying," An eye for an eye my friend." I snarled and propelled myself at him, my claws outstretched.


	4. Chapter 4

I skidded to a stop on the floor, breathing heavily. How could this guy actually fend me off? It was ridiculous! I shook my head and growled as the person picked up his piece of cake and sat down on the couch. What was he doing, giving up that easily? I was, inside, a little happy because I could rest up. I sighed and lay down, feeling the carpet's small comforting fiber making me sleepy. Again my eyesight got fuzzy and I realized that our small fight had taken a lot out of me, and I mean a lot, heck I could barely stand! I closed my eyes and remembered seeing the person watching me with those super creepy eyes. Even though they were really creepy, there was a soft look in those eyes that made me feel kind of safe. I smiled and slipped into unconsciousness.

The shinigami roared his approval as he watched from the camera Ronca fighting with L. The shinigami smiled as he saw her fling herself forward in a perfect position to attack, but his smile faded as he saw L move away and sent her skidding onto the ground. The shinigami's face had a mask of shock as he watched L crouch on his couch and when he saw Ronca start to fall asleep. Why weren't they fighting? The shinigami snarled and smiled evilly for he had something that could solve this problem. He picked up the remote and pressed the white button.

I yelped and leapt up as the great pain racked my body, making me cry out. This was probably all because of that black haired person! I let my guard down, thinking that he wouldn't hurt me and this happens! I snarled and sniffed the air, trying to locate his scent, but I couldn't because this room smelled so much of candy and ice cream and all of those (delicious) foods. Where was he? I growled and turned around and started pacing. First I would kill the black haired person, and then I would find L and kill him too. Then I could return to The Master and get actual food. Thinking of food, I was so hungry I felt as though I were hollowed out. I stalked around and then stopped and sniffed the air. I smelt…………………. crackers? Oh well at least I smelt something that couldn't kill me if I ate it! I followed the smell and found myself stalking a small bag of panda crackers, good they were yummier than the average cracker. I leapt on the bag and ripped it apart, spilling crackers everywhere. Oops, I thought as I chewed a cracker joyfully, and enjoyed every minute of it. After having my cracker meal, I found a small pile of blankets in the corner of the room and trotted over to them thinking, At least these aren't in a cage. I sat down on the blankets and curled up, tucking the tip of my tail under my nose, and gave a great big sigh. Right now I was (extremely) happy and I knew that tomorrow I would be 100% better and strong enough to kill L. I slept and not knowing it, the black haired person stroked my head the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to the sounds of murmuring and whispering of voices, very annoying voices. I flicked my ear then opened my eyes to see who was disturbing my sleep and saw the black haired person standing near the window, obviously thinking deeply. I stood up and trotted over to him, felling (extremely) akward. I looked up at him and he smiled. Someone knocked on the hotel door and he said aloud," Come on in."

The Shinigami stood up, stretched, and grinned, showing poisoned filled fangs. The Shinigami extended his bat wings and looked around at his servants. "Sadly, I have to do everything myself," he growled, for Ronca had begun to befriend L, and he would rather kill her in person, instead of the poison. The Shinigami stepped out of his cave and lifted into the sky, heading towards the ocean, while clutching his Death Note.

Five men stepped into the room, all shock on their faces as they finally got to see the identity of this black haired person. What was so important about this guy? Was he a movie star? "I am L," said the black haired person and my face joined the others that were blank with shock. "WHAT!?" I barked and spun around to face L. L simply looked at me and I realized that all they heard was a bark. Oh yeah, I almost forgot that I'm a wolf. I growled and raced around the room, very freaked out. What would The Master do when he found out? He would think that I had befriended L then he would come and solve this himself and the last time that happened, I shuddered at the memory. Then a very strange thing happened to me for the second time, a great shock of pain exploded in my leg, then raced up and spread to the rest of my body. I collapsed and cried out again, then started to go (basically) crazy. First I leapt up and started to attack the pillows by ripping them apart but of course the pain only got worse. After that I started slamming into the wall, knocking my head against the solid wall and (probably) damaging my already messed up brain. Since that didn't work I dove under a small coffee table and started shaking and whimpering. Why does the whole world hate me and has to torture me like this? I realized this was what one of The Unforgivable Curses felt like. (What's wrong with a wolf that loves to read?) I started to bite myself trying to just rid my world of the pain. Then L was there, looking at me as though I were an expensive toy. I snapped at him showing him that this was NOT the time to look at me with that creepy stare. He simply got a piece of cake and started eating it. I started to bite my left leg and felt a (extremely) thin piece of metal. Right at the moment I touched the metal, the pain exploded in my head and I howled because of it. L seemed to understand and he felt around my paw for anything. When his fingers closed around the chain, I fainted. Of Course I did, I mean I always do. In Fact, you should have been expecting it from the moment I started this story.

When I awoke all the pain was gone and the five men were here. They were all discussing matters that had to do with someone named Kira? I padded over to sit under L's chair strangely feeling like a dog and a young looking man said to L, "That dog seems to take a liking to you L, I mean Ryuzaki," he added sheepishly. I growled. "If you look at the "dog's" snout, you will see that it is slightly longer than the average dog and that its fur is thicker than the average dog," said L. I smiled. The young man started to say something, but L cut him off. "I'm saying that it's not a dog, it's a wolf," L told the man. I wagged my tail. Then they continued their conversation about Kira. Soon they were talking about how Kira was childish and that he hates to lose. I found out that the men's names were Matsuda, Chief Yagami, Aizawa, Mogi, and Ukita. Soon L was telling all of them about how he had a plan to catch Kira. Then L said something that made all of us, including me, feel hopeful. "Justice will prevail no matter what," he said. After he said that, he told everyone that he would like to speak to all of them privately. They all agreed and Aizawa and L left the room. I looked around at all the faces and wagged my tail in all of their directions, and they all smiled. I sat up on my back legs and put on one of the cutest puppy faces ever for them. Matsuda gave in to my cuteness and fed me one piece of cake, which I would probably throw up later, so I enjoyed while it lasted. L returned then asked Mogi to come with him to be questioned. I knew that none of these people were Kira, because they didn't smell like evil. (I knew that Kira was evil because they talked about him that way.) Matsuda smelled like happiness, loyalty, and quirkiness. If he were in a wolf pack, he would be a pup watcher or a hunter. Chief Yagami smelt like smartness, fairness, and leadership. If he were in a wolf pack, he would definetly be the Alpha. Then Aizawa smelt like cleverness, smartness (like Yagami), and judgment. If he were in a wolf pack, he would be the Beta. Mogi returned and asked Yagami to go into the other room. Mogi smelt like (again) fairness, obedience, and quickness. If Mogi were in a wolf pack, he would also be a Beta. Ukita smelt like speed, loyalty (like Matsuda) and thinking. If he were in a wolf pack, he would be a hunter or pup watcher. Yagami returned and L asked Matsuda to come. Matsuda left and about fifteen minutes later Ukita left the room. L returned with Ukita and after everyone was seated he said, "I apologize for questioning all of you like that but I'm afraid I had no other choice, and I have determined that Kira is not among us." Everyone let out sighs of relief. After they talked about another thing, L's cell phone rang. "Excuse me," L said before picking the ringing phone up. L hung up after about one minute and said, "Watari is on his way." Everyone gasped. Is this the movie star? A few moments later, Watari came through the door. Seeing that it was the man who I had tried to track I leapt up and snarled. L patted my back and said, "It's ok, he is my friend." Still growling I settled under the table and watched Watari's every move. "Gentleman, it is an honor to meet all of you," said Watari while taking off his hat. Then they all started talking about stuff that didn't care about at all. I started to drift into a dream less sleep when I felt something being fastened around my neck. I opened my eyes and saw Matsuda putting a belt around my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

The shinigami flew over the ocean, feeling the great waves rise beneath his scaly body. He was almost to land, and when he got there he would travel to Japan and find Ronca and L and kill them both. He smiled, thinking of crushing Ronca's brittle body with his powerful fangs. He flapped his reptile wings and flew closer to Japan.


	6. Chapter 6

When I awoke, everyone was in another room, watching a television screen. L was eating some green ice cream that Watari was passing out, Matsuda was hidden behind a couple stacks of tapes, and Chief Yagami was standing behind L. Aizawa was reviewing one of the tapes and Ukita was nowhere to be seen. I trotted into the room while wagging my tail. I licked everyone's hand once, and then went to sit on the light blue couch next to L. Strangely, everyone looked extremely tired. I didn't know why, I mean, didn't they sleep at all? I shrugged that thought off and leapt onto the couch. Suddenly I pricked my ears. What was that? I swore I heard this weird rustling sound. I whimpered to L, and then I barked. I had heard that sound, only this time it was accompanied by a small hiss. I leapt off the couch and raced into the other room, growling the whole time. I looked around the room, glancing at every movement or shadow until I looked out the window and barked. Staring back at me were two glowing red eyes, they blinked and then they were gone. I was in shock, not because I was scared, because I knew what eyes those where, A Shinigami's eyes.

The Shinigami flew past the window where Ronca was standing, obliviously shocked. He smiled and remembered how no one but Ronca could see him. "Killing L is going to be easy," he roared as he dived downward towards the building's glass front doors.

I heard a great rumble on the first floor and barked loudly. Matsuda looked up in alarm and L continued to eat his ice cream. I barked again as I heard the roaring of The Master, I great terrifying sound that made me shake in fear. Still, L did not do anything but eat his ice cream. I howled as loud as I could as the hotel door burst open. The Master rammed into the room, shaking splintered wood and saw dust from his great dragon head. I snarled and snapped at The Master while Matsuda, Chief Yagami, and Aizawa rushed into the room yelling. I circled The Master while The Master sniffed the air, searching for a scent. I leapt at The Master and tried to bury my claws into his hide, but he simply pushed me off as if I were a leaf or an annoying bug. I growled and tried again without success, after about seven times of delaying The Master from entering the other room; I realized that The Master didn't want me, but L. The Master snarled and kicked me against the wall, making me hear a small snap in my back leg. I yelped but attacked The Master's tail viciously. The Master swung his head around and smiled smugly as if he were having fun, and flicked his tail, hard, making me fly into the other room and crash into L's couch. I looked up and saw The Master's jaws coming at my face and I slammed L to the ground. The Master chomped the couch in half and turned its attention to us. I stood up on my three legs and stood in a protective crouch in front of my friend, facing my worst nightmare of all time. The Master lunged at us and I leapt at its nose, we both clashed in mid-leap and I hooked my front fang on The Master's scales and he swung me around until I ripped his scale off. The Master roared in pain as he retreated slowly, backing up until he smashed through the window and fell into the rain filled air.

I collapsed on the ground but, for the first time, I did not faint. I struggled to my feet and looked around while panting hard seeing that the small fight had done a lot of damage. Matsuda was hiding behind the overturned and half eaten couch, Aizawa was looking around in shock, Chief Yagami was trying to straighten up as much as possible, and L was staring at me with one of the strangest faces ever. I smiled and whispered, "That was close." L looked at me in horror and said, "What did you say?"


	7. Chapter 7

I stumbled backwards and that made me cry out for it made my broken leg drag against the floor. L inched closer to me, ignoring the fact that he had just understood what I had said. I snarled at him, but he just crept closer to my injured leg. Usually I let people fix my injuries because I am just like that, but a broken leg was just way too painful. "Cut it out and don't you dare touch my leg or I will bite off your arm L!" I snapped at L and he stopped. I licked my leg repeatedly before looking up at L again. "I see that you now can talk to me or is it that I can now talk to you?" L questioned me. I nodded then began trying to inch my way to my blanket bed. L again tried to approach me and I growled at him, and said, "Leave me alone I swear I will attack." L got up and saw that everyone was giving him strange looks except Matsuda. "Am I going crazy or is that wolf talking to us?"Matsuda asked confused. "Yes, I am talking to you and if you don't mind I would like some water please," I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking because of the pain. Matsuda didn't move. "I just saved all of your lives; I could at least get some water!" I barked at Matsuda and the others. Only Matsuda got up and went to find water. "Where are you going Matsuda?" Aizawa asked. "Um, the wolf just asked for water so I'm getting it water," Matsuda replied. "It didn't say anything Matsuda," Aizawa said puzzled. I found my bed and collapsed in it. "It did talk Aizawa, I heard it to," L told the others. The others gasped. Matsuda placed water near my snout, but I definitely didn't have the strength to lick up any beverages. Matsuda looked at me and told L," It looks kind of green Ryuzaki, should we see if it's sick?" Then I saw that everything was going fuzzy. I shook my head and everything was upside down. Then I fainted.

While I was unconscious, I dreamed that I was standing in a medium sized room that had many TV screens of the walls and that L was staring at the screens while sitting in a chair. Then the screens flashed and the words All Data Deletion were on the screens and The Master was writing down a name in his Death Note and a light brown haired boy was looking down on L with a look of evil, and L closed his eyes. My eyes flew open and I leapt up, searching the room for any TV screens. Finding that there were no screens or light brown haired boys, I saw that I was on a couch, a new couch, instead of the pile of blankets. I sighed and heard the hotel door open, and L and Matsuda stepped into the room. I wagged my tail at them as they sat down on some chairs and looked over at me. "So Matsuda, are you sure that you can hear this wolf?" L questioned. Matsuda nodded. "Could I tell you two some things I know about the shinigami that attacked us last night?" I asked them. L nodded and seemed perfectly content that we could speak to each other. "The shinigami that attacked us, his name is Soulius, and he wants me and you L," I told them. "Soulius cannot die, nor can he kill, that's how he found me," I continued. "I was fighting or something and he was pleased and wrote in his special Death Note, Ronca and I went into this trance like state where I felt like I had died, but after a few hours, I woke up," I said. "Soulius cannot be seen by average humans, but he can be seen by any form of horse, canine, or cat. You two can now see Soulius and can hear me because," I stopped, a little embarrassed. "I feel closer to you two as a friend than any other humans," I whispered. "So we can see Soulius, but the others can't?" Matsuda asked me. I nodded. "I see," murmured L. "Oh and about my leg, will it heal at all?" I asked them. "I'm not a vet, but I think you will recover," L said. I sighed, closed my eyes and went to sleep again. I awoke and saw that I was all alone. I stood up and tried to stretch as much as possible, but it was difficult with my leg in a big white cast. I limped over to my water bowl and found it full, and next to it was a bowl filled with mushy brown goop. I sighed and managed to swallow most of it down and made a mental note to tell L or Matsuda to give me some real food, like elk or bison. I walked around a bit, and finding that I was very bored, I went and sat in front of the small TV. After pressing some buttons with my nose, the TV turned on and showed me recorded footage of the Yagami house hold. After finding this also boring, I moved forward to press the button that would turn the TV off, I stopped and stared. On the video was a shinigami. I studied it closely, making sure that I could see every detail of it. It was not a good looking shinigami, but no shinigami ever looked good so I didn't really matter. This shinigami had yellow eyes with red pupils, black hair or dark blue, it was hard to tell, and it was wearing black leather. I watched the shinigami closer and then yelped out loud. The light browned haired boy had just appeared on camera.


	8. Chapter 8

My fur bristled at the sight of this boy and I raked my claws across the screen of the TV. I snarled and limped into the other room, near the door. I licked myself over then opened the door to search and hopefully find L, before the light brown haired boy did. I limped into the hallway and followed my nose to the elevator. Wow, I would be depending on my nose this whole time, I thought suddenly, while staring at my small, black, and covered with who knows what, nose. I heard the small Ding! of the elevator and hid behind a small waste basket while the doors of the elevator opened. After seeing no one come out, I limped into the elevator and pressed (with my nose) the first floor's button. Slowly, the elevator decreased in height until it reached the first floor, and the doors opened to reveal the lobby.

I limped out as quick as I could and arrived under a small table with two chairs. I turned my head to the right, left, and behind me before I burst out from under the table and limped as fast as I could to the doors. I raced out of the front doors and onto the sidewalk where, after sniffing the air, I trotted after L's scent.

I trotted down alleys, streets, and backyards, still following L's scent as best as I could. Every time I wanted to stop I thought of the light brown haired boy and the thought of that boy made me find the strength to push on. Finally, I made it to a college (yes I know what they look like and what they are) and I stopped in my tracks.

L was in a tennis match against the THE BROWN HAIRD BOY! I snarled and limped as fast as I could to the court. Since I had been limping the whole morning, I was pretty good at running on my leg. I actually could run really fast on three legs. I burst through the gates and onto the court. L stared at me astonished while the light brown haired boy didn't even seem to notice me. I wagged my tail and told L,"You really thought that I would miss out on this fun?" L smiled and hit the tennis ball that had been sailing towards him. I limped to the side of the court and inched towards the light brown haired boy. Slowly I crept forward and then stopped, for the shinigami was staring at me.

I didn't notice the shinigami at first, but when I started stalking the boy the shinigami started giving me funny looks and whispering to the boy. Right at that time L slammed a ball past the boy and the boy angrily shot a ball back. I smiled and preceded forward, getting closer and closer and closer. Soon the shinigami walked forward to meet me, and I growled softly. I walked forward and bared my teeth at the shinigami, warning him that he better not do anything stupid to me or I would seriously try to hurt him. He simply smiled and said to me," You can't hurt me wolf, or should I say dog." He smiled and backed up as I moved towards him. " Stupid mutt, can't even walk properly," he jeered as I surged forward and sailed right through him and into the boy.


	9. Chapter 9

My claws sunk into the boy's leg and he slammed his racket into my already broken leg. Pain exploded in me and I yelped loudly, and I mean LOUDLY. My yelp echoed across the court as I fell to the ground in pain. When I tried to get to my feet, I fell back down onto the hard ground and lay there, trying to rest, but of course I couldn't. I simply lay there and started to feel tired, after all I had traveled all morning and into the middle of the day non stop to help L and warn him about the light brown haired boy. I felt footsteps on the court and saw a man in a funny uniform walking towards me, while looking at the light brown haired boy. I tried to snarl but all that came out was a whimper. The uniformed man placed a rope around my jaws and tied them shut. I didn't even try to struggle, all I did was lay there, limp and lifeless. The uniform guy tried to move my leg and a scream built up in my throat, and I released it when he lifted it off the ground. Seeing that I was in pain, the uniform guy wrapped a big cloth around it and then lifted it into a net. I sighed, since the cloth made my leg not move around, and then yelped, for the uniform guy had put a shot (I have had bad experiences with them) and had pushed the end until the stuff inside of it was in me. After that I started to feel groggy and saw a foggy L staring at me in horror, and a foggy light brown haired boy smiling in triumph and then I passed out.

When I opened my eyes I was in a cage AGAIN. I looked around and saw that it was more of a space with two cement walls and two chain link fences. I again tried to get to my feet, and again I failed. I groaned and just lay there, knowing that L would probably never come and get me, that I just sit here and rot to death. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to think of my old family. I suddenly opened my eyes and growled, I couldn't remember anything! I closed my eyes again and thought about my life now. I was pretty happy here, with L and the investigation team, until I had met them, I had been a controlled animal and had no friends or anyone who cared about me. I sighed and thought, back to my old life now. Just then my cage door opened and a blond haired girl stepped in.


	10. Chapter 10

The blond girl bent over near my face to examine me. I tried to look as nice as possible, because if I could just get adopted by this girl, then I could escape easily. I wagged my tail and let my tongue roll out of my mouth. The blonde girl giggled and I tried to lick her hand, which was near my face. The girl smiled and said," I'm going to buy you puppy!" I barked quietly and tried to get up. The girl looked around and whispered in my ear, thinking I wouldn't understand," Together we can kill L."

I was appalled and terrified that this harmless looking girl wanted to kill L. I mean, she looked like she couldn't even kill a fly! I tried to wag my tail, but whimpered. She got up and said, "I'll be right back puppy." I lay on the ground and tried to come up with a plan, but no formula or solution came to my mind. I groaned and rolled onto my side, still thinking hard. Where was L when you needed to tell him information that his life depends on?

I found out that the girl's name was Misa Amane and that she was a famous model. I also found out that she killed with a notebook called a Death Note. The fact that she was a model though, was very good for me, because when I recovered my strength, I would be able to escape when she wasn't home (which was about the whole day). I closed my eyes and enjoyed the soft feeling of the pillow in which my head rested on. I sighed and thought, Why do I even have to go back to L and the investigation team? I mean, if they cared about me at all I would be sitting on L's couch eating his candy and ice cream. I yawned and fell asleep, twisting into frightful and disturbing dreams.

The shinigami snarled and paced back and forth across the small alleyway, often stopping to think. Ronca had wounded him, amazingly she had ripped off his scale. He looked at the small patch of red in which smoke was rising up from and growled. He knew what Ronca was, he had been deeply doubting that she was one but the scale incident had proved it. She was the only thing that could kill a shinigami; the only thing that was made of pure courage, kindness, and loyalty. She was a Spirit Wolf, the last Spirit Wolf ever.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on a soft fleece blanket. I sighed and got to find that my leg felt a lot better. After stretching without any pain, I trotted over to the mirror to find that I looked as great as I felt. I smiled a wolf smile and raced around the room, amazed that I could actually run. After racing around as fast as I could, I sat down and searched the room for an opening. I found that the only way to escape was to go through the window.

I backed up slowly, after calculating the distance between me and the window I pushed up off of my healed back legs and slammed out of the window. Small bits of glass buried themselves into my fur and made blood spill, but I couldn't care less. All I cared about was that I was free, free from all of the chains that had held me. I galloped in the direction that L's hotel was in.

I panted hard and slowed to a walk as I passed a small cafe and continued on my journey. Finally I stopped and looked up into the sky and saw that night was approaching quickly and that I should start to find shelter, for the wind smelt like rain. I inched forward to a big card board box and collapsed inside, my sides heaving. I closed my eyes and imagined running in a mist filled forest, with a pack of white wolves right by my side.

The next morning I awoke to the rumbling of a strange creature, a weird growling snarl coming from inside my box. After five minutes of trying to figure out if it was dangerous, I realized it was my starving stomach. I whimpered and poked my head out of my box, sniffing for any sign of food. Finding that there was a faint scent of hot dogs, I slipped out of my box and trotted towards an overturned garbage can. I crawled into the can and pulled out a slightly green hot dog and gulped it down. Once I found some small bits of chicken and a potato, I continued onward.

After six hours of traveling, I slowed down and suddenly thought about how stupid I was. I looked down at my neck to see no black belt with a button. I yelped and raced back to where Misa lived, to get the belt before Misa found out how to use it to call Watari and how she could probably track the call to Watari and then Watari to L. As I raced past a couple of little girls in uniforms, I sighed and thought, Another day wasted.

After seven hours of going back the way I came, I arrived at Misa's apartment. Seeing that the smashed window had been replaced I knew that Misa had been home. I peered through the window to see no one home at all. Strange, I thought to myself, Misa should be home at this hour (which was nine o clock pm). I shrugged this thought of, but it kept creeping back, nudging me and pestering me until I found that it might be important. I smashed through the window and quickly started looking for my belt/collar/phone kinda. Finally I found it buried under some make up materials. I grabbed it between my teeth and climbed back out the window, looking back one last time at the good life.


	11. Chapter 11

I trotted through the small neighborhood, pausing often to look over my shoulder, for I had started to hear a scratching sound. Every time I looked behind me though, the sounds would stop and some small shadows would freeze. Feeling as though this were weird, I snarled and continued forward, picking up pace until I was galloping through the street, still hearing the terrifying scratching of claws coming after me. I was looking over my shoulder when I heard a growl and turned to face the biggest dog ever.

This dog was as big as a bear, with clipped ears and unfriendly eyes. I bared my teeth and barked, "I don't want to fight, but I will if I have to." The dog laughed, a great booming sound filled with an evil humor. I growled a warning and tried to trot around the dog, but a rottweiler and a greyhound blocked my path. I bared my teeth and told them as they began to close in on me, "If that's how you want to go then watch out!" I jumped at an Akita and the air was filled with cries of pain and the snarls of rage.

L handed Aizawa the bag with the envelope in it and said, "Mr. Aizawa, can you please take this to the crime lab right away." "I still have a couple of friends down there, I'll make sure that they go over every inch of this tape." Aizawa replied. "That's good; please do so," L said then added, "While you're doing that, I will be watching these tapes to see if they can tell us anything."

I limped forward, blood dripping from my nose, my left side, my back, and every where else. I walked on three legs, for my front right paw felt broken and I coughed up some fur and blood. I stumbled into a bush and collapsed there, immediately going to sleep.

In the morning I awoke to the song of a blue bird. I looked over my wounds and found that I indeed have a broken paw. On top of that I had a slice in my side, a bleeding nose, a bruised rib cage, and lots of cuts every where I didn't cover. I was stiff, so I couldn't manage anything higher than a walk, and the belt was hanging off my neck. After an hour, I rested under a bench for fifteen minutes, then I kept going. Every hour I rested, getting weaker and weaker every time. In the end, I had to sleep for three hours straight. Once I woke up I felt half charged, and ended up sleeping for another hour. I got up the next time and ran for the next hour until I was forced to go back to sleep until the next morning.

L grasped Light Yagami's hand firmly and shook it gently. "Thank you Light," L told Light, while shaking his hand. "Not at all, after all, I want to catch Kira as much as you do Ryuga," replied Light happily. "I'll have to ask that you call me Ryusaki here," L said to Light as they finished shaking. L was half paying attention, How was he going to catch and kill Kira and find Ronca?

I had a very weird dream that I was in those misty woods again, but in this dream I wasn't with the pack of white wolves, I was with five totally different wolves. There was a black wolf, a gray wolf, a white wolf, a light brown wolf, and a darker brown wolf. The white wolf reached out and licked my forehead and woke up with a gasp.

I trotted up a hill and arrived at the college where light brown haired boy went to and where L kinda goes to. I raced to the tennis court, but they weren't there. I slipped into the cafeteria and went to the sweets section, but amazingly they weren't there either. I was poking my head into the freezer (just in case) and I heard some kids walking towards me. Without thinking, I raced into the freezer and hid behind a box of salmon. "Hey, why is the freezer door open?" one of the kids asked. "I'll close it," another volunteered. With a yelp I jumped out of my hiding space, but I was too late. The freezer door closed, and with a click, locked from the outside only.

I was stuck here, in this freezer, with plenty of frozen food to eat, but no heat to defrost it. Just my luck. Usually I wouldn't be worried about me, but if my cuts started to freeze, I would be in trouble. I lay down on the floor stiffly, and waited until morning for someone to unlock and open the door.

When I escaped from that dreadful freezer it was about eight o clock in the morning. That was the good news, but the bad news is that my whole body was numb, so I was SUPER slow. By the time I got about seven miles, six hours had past. I panted hard and wheezed in dry breaths, for I hadn't drunk water all day, and the sun's heat was circling me like a cloud. I realized that I would just have to wait until the sun and heat went down. I collapsed in the shade of a cherry blossom tree and slept for two hours, then awoke and moved on until I heard a familiar bark. I turned and saw the same pack of dogs that I had fought, and the leader looked hungry.

The dogs circled me, making sure that there was no opening. The leader approached me, his deadly claws clicking on the pavement. I bared my teeth, but the leader smiled and proceeded forward. I knew that I couldn't beat all of them as I did before, but I tried. I leaped at the leader and tried to scratch his face, but he caught my skinny body in my teeth and shook it like a rag. I yelped as his fangs sliced my neck and he threw me aside. I struggled to my feet and managed to stand before he slammed into me and sent me flying back. I whimpered and again tried to stand but again he slammed into me, this time making me hit a tree. Then he pounced onto me and said, "This is so you'll remember me forever," and he tore the tip of my ear off.


	12. Chapter 12

I lay there on the pavement, not moving or making a sound, just breathing faintly. Blood ran from my ear, down to my face, and off my nose. I didn't care, I just wanted to die. Just to lay there and die, to go to the heaven that lay beyond this world. I closed my eyes and my dreams took me to the misty woods.

Matsuda's cell phone rang in his pocket as he walked towards his apartment building's door. Sighing to himself, he picked it up and heard Ryuzaki's voice telling him to keep an eye on Light. Of Course, he replied then he hung up and walked into the building, thinking how Ryuzaki still suspected Light.

I dreamed that I was with the pack of white wolves, and that they were all encouraging me to get up and find L; but I didn't want to. A small white wolf pup nosed me and then all of the wolves were helping me rise to my feet, lifting me gently with their jaws, and pushing their muzzles under my stomach to lift me. I felt touched at their help and finally stood up by myself. They all howled with joy and I joined them until my eyes opened and I was howling.

How I stood up on my own, I do not know. I only knew that in my dream, the wolves had helped me, and that that couldn't be possible when I was awake. I limped alongside the road and started humming to myself a small melody in my head that I had made up. I walked along street after street, knowing that in about four hours I would arrive at my destination.

I looked up and saw that familiar building above me, and ran forward, surges of delight racing through me. I jumped through the doors and landed in the lobby, then ran to the stairs. Yipping happily I ran up the stairs, ignoring the intense pain in my whole body. I burst out of the stairwell and ran along a hallway, yelping in happiness. I burst through the door of L's room as L said to the light brown haired boy, "I feel you're the first friend I ever had."


	13. Chapter 13

Blood filled my ears and rage filled my heart as I leapt into the air and tumbled into L, knocking him off of his chair and pinned him. As Aizawa rushed to help, I barked to Matsuda, "Anyone touches me, he dies." Matsuda quickly translated what I had said to the others. I growled at L and howled at him, "I protected you from a shinigami and broke my leg in doing that, I just traveled across this whole damn city to help you, and I got into a fight with a pack of dogs that ripped half of my ear off, to hear that I'm not even your friend!?"I snarled and continued, "You probably think of me as a pet, no a pawn," the hurt and pain in my voice was plain when I walked off of him and said for him only to hear, "Have fun dying without me." I walked out the door without a second glance back at my first friend.

I was back on the streets, with no one but me as a friend, and no one to trust anymore. The tears came fast and thick, the first person I had cared about, my first friend in my life, had never thought of me as a friend, only as a pawn. I sighed and walked into an alley, and found myself face to face with Soulius. He smiled and slammed into me, sending me flying into some trash cans. I remained limp as he carried me somewhere that I had no idea where. When I opened my eyes I was laying at Soulius's paws and the light brown haired boy was above me, looking down with a look of pure evil.

The light brown haired boy reached forward with a net, but Soulius's paw came down upon my weak body and he growled to the boy, "Give me what I want Light or should I say Kira." Kira sighed and said, "L will die no matter what, he will be killed by Misa Amane's shinigami Rem." Soulius nodded and took his paw off of me. Kira bent down and pulled me into the net, then slung me over his shoulder. Soulius nodded to him then opened his great bat wings and glided away. Kira looked at me and grinning and said, "Now I couldn't let you interfere with my plan, could I?"

About One Month Later

Guess what I was in? A cage. AGAIN. I snarled and then thought, Why even bother? I have tried for weeks to get out, why would right now make a difference? I sat in my cage and looked around my surroundings for the one hundredth time. It looked like I was in a basement, or some type of dark damp room. I closed my eyes and suddenly, I knew how to stop Rem and Soulius. I started slamming my head into the bars of my cage with as much force as I could. Soon my eyesight got that familiar fuzzy twinge and everything went a pretty shade of purple and I collapsed and went unconscious.

When I opened my eyes, I was in that beautiful mist filled forest. I howled and soon my friends, the white wolves, surrounded me. I barked hello to all of them, then began to tell them my plan. After I was finished, all of them nodded and vanished into wisps of mist. I opened my eyes again and found myself back in my cage, but this time something was different. I was surrounded by the white wolves.

The white wolves wagged their tails and barked, and then unlocked my cage and let me go. I bounded up the stairs with the pack following close behind. I trotted out the basement door and galloped towards the front door, but before I opened it, I checked the calender. I had been a month since I had been captured. That piece of information scared me, for L could be dead by now. I shook my head and burst out of the front door, and raced side by side with my pack in the direction of L's building.

Together, we all slammed into the building's glass windows and ran to the stairs. I flew up the stairs and raced along the hallway, finally coming to a door where I smelled L. I kicked it open with my back legs and saw the sight that I had seen in my dream. L's spoon seemed to fall in slow motion as it tumbled to the floor. L himself fell awkwardly and Kira caught him before he slammed to the ground. Kira grinned a grin filled with evil and hate. L's eyes seemed to close slowly, as if he were being forced to close them for the last time. L's eyes closed.


	14. Chapter 14

My howl of rage could have made a bear run away in fear. I barreled into Kira and grabbed his leg in my teeth, then ripped his leg open. His cry of pain made me mentally smile in revenge. I let go and bent down to L, suddenly losing interest in Kira. Kira limped from the room, followed closely by Matsuda, Aizawa, and Chief Yagami. Mogi was the only one that stayed behind with the probably crazed wolf that wants to kill teenage boys. I whimpered and nosed L numbly, knowing that he wouldn't respond. I growled suddenly at Mogi and he backed off, hoping I wouldn't attack him like I did to Kira. I gently took L's limp arm in my mouth and started to slowly drag him away, and once the pack saw what I wanted to do, they all joined in and helped me. Together, we all carried L to the stairs and down to the basement and then out to my old cardboard box where we gently placed L's body. I looked at the setting sun and remembered my promise to my pack.

Three Weeks Later

I lay next to L's unmoving body in the soft grass meadow and started to whisper the chant, the chant that would give my life to L, the chant that would kill me peacefully, the chant that would bring me to those misty woods. Slowly I felt sleepier and sleepier and sleepier and beneath my snout I felt L stir. I smiled as he opened his eyes and whispered, "I hope you think of me as a friend now." I closed my eyes for the last time and traveled to the misty woods of beyond.


End file.
